Temple of Hearts
by Ohthefandoms
Summary: Raised to be calm and in control, Dechen has always stayed away from all things in life that could possibly bring her stress. But in this case the problem isn't avoidable. The problem is the notorious bad boy Aiden, know for fights, sarcastic remarks, and everything Dechen refuses to be. But when their lives mix together they find out they have more in common then they expected...


**authors note**

 **This is my first actual story, on a different website i write gay smut and i wanted to try something new and this story line was stuck in my head lol, i feel as though it might be a little too sit com-ish, feel free to let me know what you think, this is just a test run to see if people actually like it and see what they think... welp hope you enjoy**

 **peace out cub scout ^.^**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DJ's** **POV**

It was terrible.

Traumatic even.

I... I just don't know what to say about this whole day. And it's only second period.

Now, I'm not usually a clutz but I'm surprised I survived the day without breaking my neck. First I get out of my bed, slid on my new shirt (I could have sworn I put away) and planted my head on my dresser. And of course the gods decide to drop my alarm clock right next to me showing me I only have 15 minutes to get ready for school.

Its not as hard for me to get dressed for school as it is for some girls. Despite my Indian name I'm actually black and one color that always worked with my dark caramel competition is maroon. After sliding in my maroon pants, white v-neck that hug my curves, a jean jacket, and a knit gray beanie I felt about ready to leave.

When I shuffled down the stairs to find something very... odd. Well for some it might not be odd but for me finding your mother who sure as hell ain't Betty Crocker making breakfast at 7:23 am when she usually doesn't get up til 9 should have told me Armageddon is at my door.

But, eh.

There were pancakes.

"Hey Dee. Sleep well?" She asked her hazel eyes piercing my dark brown ones.

"Umm, yup. I had this weird dream where-"

"That's great. Now I was wondering if you would do your father and I a favor." She said cutting me off.

Ah yes. I should have know there was a catch to such pleasantries.

*mentally sighs*

"Depends..."  
"C'mon Dee..."  
"Still depends..."  
"Fine," She pouts "I need you to give Liz's daughter some brochures about Fall meditation classes. Please. Pretty please."

I honestly don't know why she's begging. To be even more honest I don't even remember who Liz is.

I rack my brain to recall a face to match the name. And then- Eureka! I remember her, she has always been so nice to my mom, attending her classes the past few years. She's quite nice to look at to; she has light brown skin that could pass for a tan and greenish-gray eyes. Now to remember her daughter...

Oh...  
Oh no...

My mom must have seen the horror in my eyes when I realize what demon Liz had breed into the universe.

"Please Dj I swear-"  
"No"  
"Dee c'mon, just-"  
"Nope."  
"Not even for your good ol' ma?"  
"If I had one she wouldn't make me do this."  
"Call it character building-"  
"For what plot?"  
She huffs in defeat. We sit nibbling on our pancakes, mom deep in thought. All of a sudden she starts gasping like a fish, slapping the counter.

"I'll give you money."

And with that sentence I end up $25 richer (with some bargaining), walking to my doom. Aspen Jani. _Fuckin' Bitch_ , my brain whispered. I found it kinda funny that her name is Aspen because that's the place her dad would take his 'flavor of the week' to cheat on her mom. I also felt extremely terrible, I would be destroyed to hear that let alone have it be my name.

As I march towards her and her swarm of peers I remind myself everything that's been preached to me since childhood. Treat others with kindness and you will be rewarded. Anger leads no where. Monsters smell fear. The usual, ya know.

"Umm... Aspen?" I say sounding more like a question  
" Tis is me darling," she says twirling around to face me, "Oh, you. What do you want?" Dropping her starlight splendor act ending with a sneer.  
"I-I'm supposed to give you some brochures for your mom. For my mom."  
"Ok, well where's your mom's weird freaky-deaky panflits?" Hate pouring from her green eyes.

"Right here," I say fumbling with my messager bag, digging for the papers.

I should have been prepared. Really prepared. Because now all the vultures are staring down at me. As I -still- fumble for those god forsaken papers.  
"Um, do you need help because honestly you've stayed your time limit." She states.  
 _I wonder who pissed in her cheerios_ I think...  
" **Excuse me?!** " She screechs  
... so I didnt just think that I assume.  
Her light brown skin starts turning red while her eyes tell me to run.

But I don't...  
Oh no I'm not brave.  
Just stupid.

"Listen here you little twat," she pokes my chest," I don't need to hear you bullshit till half past never but here you are! I don't need your woo-sa crap so the next best thing is my mom! Really? You family of freaks keeps funneling that shit down her throat, and she just gobbles it right up! Not me!" She takes a dangerous step forward. "Just because your a passifist doesn't mean I'm afraid to pass a fist."

 _Like I haven't heard that one before._

I look down in my bag and oh look who showed up to the party. I reach for the papers, shove them in her now crossed arms and walk briskly away.

That was fun.

As I drop all my stuff on my desk in first period I feel someone staring at me. I turn only find it to be Lyric, staring blankly at me. Not blinking. **Just staring.**

"Lyric." I say snapping my fingers.

Nothing.

"Lyric." I sing.

Nothing.

"Lyric!" I scream.

She snaps out of her looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one.

"Damn bitch, you need to calm those titties before I rip 'em off and wear them as earrings." She warns.

"I called your name, like, mad times. Seemed like no one was home."

"Welp, you, my friend just witnessed the best skeemer not-so-known to man skeem."

Oh here we go...

"Its not gonna be a repeat of November 2013 is it?"

"Awh cmon! First of all it was genius! I was so lucky to find the good old pop rocks. I didn't tell them to drink the coke at the same time when they ate the candy. That was on them. All I did was send a care package to all the people we hate-" I clear my throat causing Lyric to roll her eyes at my interruption, "-fine. _Dislik_ e. With a lovely letter."

Now of course that's not the whole story. Some how someone thought it would be a good idea to sell her candy that was know for popping out peoples fillings and she put it to use. Not good or bad, but just a use.

Who am I kidding? It was a great use.

The note on each 'care package' told each person to eat and drink the treats in the classes we had together so we can see their mouths fizzling and hear the candy exploding.

Good times.

"So what my oh mighty skeemer are you planning now?"

"A non-senior senior prank." She states as if she found the cure for cancer.

"What?"

"A non- senior sen-"

"Yeah I know what you said but what the Hell is that?" I ask cutting her off, fearing the answer.

"Its exactly what it sounds like. And it needs to go in effect A.S.A.P!"

"...You still haven't told me what it is?"

She rolls her eyes, "Gees, keep up Dee. Its a prank where we non-seniors do a major prank that the seniors know nothing about and are no part of and let them take the fall for it. Genius! No ones gonna thinks it's some juniors. Its gonna causes so much chaos its bliss!"She sighs dreamily.

"How are you gonna pull this one off?"

"With faith, trust, and many bribes my dear. All I have to make sure of it that it takes place the day of the real senior prank." Her brown eyes sparkling.

Oh, please someone save her.

"So when does this shindig kick off?"I ask.

"Umm... Well, you see when I said asap I truly did mean asap. As in this period. As in-" She glances at the clock, "two minutes." She finishes fidgeting. And she only fidgets when she's nervous.

"Lyric," I pronounce slowly, "What's phase one?" I say even slower.

"Well, since you asked it swiping a key from the janitors closet 5.6 paces from this very room that can only be taken now be cause its the janitor's once a month 'Drunken Monday' which means it could have been easily lost." She rushes out. I don't see why she's acting so nervous, she's done much worse for _much_ less.

Reading the confusion on my face, she quickly says, "And I need to send you to get it!"

Oh fuck no.

"Please oh please! You only have one minute left! Please."  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"Nope."  
"Years of friendship!"  
"How nice of you to notice."  
"I didn't want to do this but..."  
She reaches into her bag  
"I pay you."

And yet again, here I am doing what I didn't want to do. For cash.  
Just call me your non-sexual prostitute.  
I plug in my earbuds and stroll over to the janitors closet casually as I can. Who knew 5.6 paces we feel like miles?

When I finally reach the door I look up and down the hallways to see if anyone is around to see but no floatin' souls here.

I swing the door open to find notorious Bad boy Adien gettin' it on with sweet little Linda. The kind little soul who sits next to me in pre caluc, helps me find stuff in the library, and to think we were just beginning a beautiful friendship. Here she is, hair dishevelled and shirtless, being defiled by this shirtless piece of man meat.

How tragic.

That's not even the worst part!

After the two seconds of shock, said man meat decides to show his intelligence by verbal communication.

"Hey thickness, if you wanna join all you need to do is ask." Punctuating with a wink.

Unbelievable...

 **\- -Hope you liked it, i think i might post the second chapter i have written if people like it, comment away mah dudes**


End file.
